Document U.S. Pat. No. 5,174,055 describes a display device of this type, in which the rear face of the poster strip rests against a solid support panel which extends over the entire surface of this poster and in particular allows the poster to be given a curved shape. This display device has the following disadvantages in particular:                the rubbing of the posters or of their support strip against the bearing panel may wear and/or soil the posters or their support strip,        this rubbing generates static electricity which causes the posters to adhere to the bearing panel, thus impeding the correct scrolling of the posters and possibly even causing them to tear.        